The Things Sirius Black Thinks About When He Thinks About Remus Lupin
by ilianabanana
Summary: Porque habían miles de cosas en las que Sirius Black pensaba cuando pensaba en Remus Lupin, y esperaba que siempre fuese igual: abrigos cálidos, con las mangas dobladas para que no se deshilacharan, y un ligero toque galés al final de la palabra "joder" cuando quemaba sus dedos largos y temblorosos con la punta de un fósforo tratando de encender un cigarrillo. Traducción.


**The Things Sirius Black Thinks About When He Thinks About Remus Lupin.**

No eran pocas cosas en las que Sirius Black pensaba cuando pensaba en Remus Lupin.

Una vez, cuando estudiaban juntos, Remus se manchó de tinta la nariz y Sirius pensó en eso por unos días enloquecedores; casi lo hizo enojar, la forma en que la mancha estaba allí, como un beso líquido, posada a la orilla de sus cicatrices y la piel y el ceño fruncido en concentración. Sirius lo había estado mirando estudiar y Remus lo sabía, pero ninguno de los dos lo mencionó, no en ese momento.

Sirius se preguntaba a veces, mirando hacia el techo desde su cama con dosel, si Remus estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, volviéndose loco, al igual que él, por la gran multitud de imágenes mentales que su nombre podía crear. Dudaba que le molestara, a Remus. La luna llena estaba cerca, y eso era todo lo que parecía molestarlo: el tirón de la luna sobre él igual que tiraba de las mareas, la forma en que disimulaba la preocupación en la comisura de su boca y cubría sus ojos con una sombra. La última parte, Sirius sabía, era intencional: Remus no quería que ellos, los merodeadores, vieran al lobo destellar detrás de ellos. Pero Sirius lo vio... o al menos pensó que lo había hecho.

Sirius pensó en eso también. Pero no fue todo en lo que pensó.

Porque habían miles de cosas en las que Sirius Black pensaba cuando pensaba en Remus Lupin, y esperaba que siempre fuese igual: abrigos cálidos, con las mangas dobladas para que no se deshilacharan, y un ligero toque galés al final de la palabra "joder" cuando quemaba sus dedos largos y temblorosos con la punta de un fósforo tratando de encender un cigarrillo. Pensó en el hecho de que Remus fumó primero que nadie, y lo hizo como un maldito campeón, todo labios delicados, fruncidos con un propósito. Pensó en el hecho de que Remus no había estado de luto por su piel dañada cuando la quemó, sino por la pérdida del cigarrillo que había estado tratando de encender... después de todo, su piel ya estaba dañada, y no había mucho tiempo para fumar entre clase.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Sirius pensó en todas esas cosas, junto con el nombre del hombre que dormía en la cama junto a la suya —y eventualmente en su cama, junto a él—. Pensó en las frías mañanas de invierno, en la forma en que la luz de la luna parecía rebotar en el agua y en una solitaria gota de sangre carmesí en la nieve. Pensó en el té hecho a la perfección, en el aliento tembloroso que abandonaba su propia boca cuando Remus estaba de rodillas frente a él y en el color lila —el mismo color que las flores silvestres que crecían alrededor de la cabaña de Lupin en Gales.

Pensó en las colillas de cigarrillos y en la luz verde que se filtraba a través del techo del invernadero, en el primer mordisco de una manzana y en una piel que era increíblemente suave bajo aquella red de cicatrices.

Pensó en las noches estrelladas en la cima de la Torre de Astronomía, en el sonido de la risa en la garganta de alguien que lo llamaba idiota pretencioso con las manos en las caderas, en el crepitar de una chimenea y la sensación de unos dedos acariciando su cabello.

Pensó en la música de jazz en un disco de vinil, en la arruga entre las cejas sobre aquellos ojos mientras leía el periódico y en los "buenos días" suaves y casi roncos después de la luna llena, cuando Remus intentaba sonar agradable, pero era evidente que le dolían los huesos.

Pensó en carne cruda, vino tinto, en abrazos y toques persistentes en la muñeca, en la sensación de frío, en las puestas de sol naranjas y las últimas sombras del verano extendiéndose por el suelo del apartamento que compartían, para dar paso a la caída del sol.

Pensó en las noches y en las mañanas lluviosas, siempre había tanta maldita lluvia, especialmente cuando las cosas estaban mal entre ellos. Pero también llovió cuando las cosas estaban bien, y esos fueron los momentos en que Sirius pensó: en sombrillas de color amarillo brillante y las hojas de pasto que crecían entre las grietas de la acera y el sonido lejano y distante de niños chapoteando en un charco profundo.

Remus era todas esas cosas, y todas esas cosas eran Remus. Estaban inexplicablemente atados, conectados en la mente de Sirius y no tenía deseos de tratar de separarlos. Eran las cosas en las que pensaba cuando pensaba en el hombre que amaba, y le parecía absurdo que pudieran existir por sí solas, sin enlazarse con sus recuerdos.

Remus era el rasgar de una pluma sobre pergamino y el olor de una vela que acababa de encenderse, un largo baño después de un día terrible, el aroma de jazmín en el aire. Era un cuerpo caliente esperando en la cama, sábanas blancas y fundas de almohadas limpias; la primera comida de verdad después de salir de un hospital y la sensación de un golpe en el estómago en la cima de una alta colina.

Él era Remus, y también todas esas cosas. Sirius pensó mucho en él, como es obvio.

Y años después, después de que la infamia se estrellara en torno a su nombre, como si siempre hubiera bromeado sobre ello y no hubiera nada entre Sirius y sus pensamientos, nada más que el mar, una pared de ladrillos y una multitud de dementores entre Sirius y el mundo, sus pensamientos le hicieron un favor: se redujeron, como una fracción que se simplifica o una célula que se divide al inverso. Ya no habían más mareas de adjetivos, promesas o pequeñas acciones que surgieran en su mente cuando Sirius pensaba en Remus, porque Sirius no se sentía digo de que le permitieran pensar en Remus Lupin y la mancha de tinta en su nariz o en la forma en que inclinaba la cabeza cuando reía, como agradeciendo a alguna deidad por un momento de paz.

Hubo una noche iluminada por linternas de calabazas que se convirtió en una noche de gritos y luz verde y la mente de Sirius se desprendió de la base cuando ese bebé, su ahijado, fue arrancado de sus brazos. Su mente había colapsado sobre sí misma y había dejado que todos sus buenos pensamientos volaran libremente, hacia el universo donde probablemente no harían más daño de lo que ya habían hecho... del que ya había hecho.

Fue un Halloween en 1981, rojo brillante, con sangre y remordimiento y su propia promesa fallida de mantener a Harry a salvo. Fue el brillo neón de la sonrisa de Peter, el destello cegador de las varitas cuando llegó el Ministerio. Fue el hecho de que todo era culpa suya, culpa marcada en el hueco de su pecho que aún latía, quemándolo tan intensamente que no necesitaba abrir los ojos para ver, para sentir.

No hubieron más pensamientos sobre Remus: solo uno.

De esa noche en adelante, durante doce largos años e incluso después, solo hubo una cosa que Sirius Black pensó cuando pensó en Remus Lupin. Llegó a él, acurrucado en la esquina de su celda, mientras aun contaba el tiempo hasta la siguiente luna llena con un nudo en su garganta que le recordaba que Remus tendría que soportarlo solo —siempre solo a partir de ese momento.

Desde esa noche en adelante, lo único que pensó Sirius Black cuando pensó en Remus Lupin fue un pequeño desfile de palabras que repetía y repetía sin parar: "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento".

Los días pasaron a gris, y su culpabilidad era lo único que podía quemarlo vivo. Lo llamaron insensible, pero se olvidó de la culpa, siempre golpeando el mismo lugar en el agujero en el pecho donde James solía decirle que seguramente debía existir un corazón: "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento."

Y le gustaba pensar a veces, que eso era lo que haría si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad de volver atrás en el tiempo, cuando se topó con Remus Lupin en la plataforma del tren a los once años por primera vez. No habrían bromas tontas, ni le ofrecería ayuda con su baúl. Solo le daría un 'lo siento' y un educado asentimiento de cabeza mientras Sirius se marchaba arrastrando los pies para aislarse en algún lugar donde no podría estallar como una bomba de tiempo y llevarse a todos los que amaba con él. Dolería, seguro, pero lastimaría solo a Sirius. Remus nunca tendría que conocer el dolor electrizante de conocerlo, de ser su mejor amigo— y más. De tomarse en callejones y besarse bajo las estrellas y mantenerse despiertos a través de la noche, solo esperando el mañana.

Pero Sirius era una criatura egoísta e incluso en su imaginación no podía manejar un mundo sin manchas de tinta, besos en el invernadero o el jadeo conmocionado, casi tímido que Remus había hecho la primera vez que Sirius había metido una mano debajo de su camisa, y así, dejó de fantasear después de un tiempo. Dejó de fingir que podía cambiar cualquier cosa, porque no podía. Se detuvo, y eso pudo haber sido lo único, además de su inocencia, que lo mantuvo cuerdo todos esos años. Solo Sirius Black, escuchando los sonidos histéricos de las olas fuera de su celda y el constante golpe torrencial de sus pensamientos que tamborileaban en el interior de sus oídos: "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento."


End file.
